Beautiful Blonde Haired Lover
by allthingspotterandthensome
Summary: Someone's been sneaking off after lessons ... But where are they going? And more importantly what are they getting up to? Just a quick one-shot.


_**Hey! First off I'd just like to tell you that this is the first time I've ever written something like this so don't be too harsh with me : )**_

_**Second and last I hope you enjoy : )**_

_**x**_

_Meet me in the room of requirement in one hour, I'll be waiting ... _

My heart sped slightly as I quickly tucked the small piece of parchment into the pocket of my robes and sent a secret smile to my favourite person sitting at the other side of the potions classroom. Upon feeling myself blush I turned my attention back to professor Snape who was droning on at the front of the class. Something told me that this lesson was going to drag.

After what felt like a lifetime the lesson finished and I all but ran from that classroom until I was stopped by a familiar voice shouting my name.

"Hermione slow down! What's the hurry?" Asked a flustered Ron who was still trying to stuff his books into his broken bag.

"I was just heading to the library. I wanted to get some research done for Snape's essay before dinner," I said as I tried once more to hurry off.

"Oh wait for me. Might as well try to get a head start on one essay this year," Harry said as he caught up with me and Ron.

'Typical,' I thought. 'The one time I say I'm going to the library when I'm actually going somewhere else someone wants to come with me!'

"Erm actually now I think about it I might just study the books I borrowed last week," I said quickly, maybe a little too quickly if the questioning look Harry gave me is anything to go by.

"Harry come on, I need to get back to the tower before this bag breaks and I lose everything," Ron mumbled as he clutched his bag even tighter.

"Fine ... But Ron you do realise that you're a wizard don't you? If your bag broke it would take two seconds to collect everything together again and levitate it back to the tower."

"Very funny Harry but you my friend are forgetting one small detail ..."

"Go on ..."

"I broke my wand remember! Dumb arse," Ron mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Harry chuckled as we finally started to make our way back to the Gryffindor tower.

.

When we eventually made it back to the tower I rushed straight to my room, mumbling something to Harry and Ron about wanting to get plenty of studying in before dinner.

Once in my room I pulled a big book of charms out from under my bed and quickly flicked through it until I reached the page I was looking for. I studied the page carefully before casting the charm of invisibility. Although this was a short lived charm it had served me very well over the last couple of months, providing me just enough time to sneak past everyone in the common room, completely unseen.

With the spell cast I began to make my way to the room of requirement.

.

"You're late," A cool voice stated when I entered the room of requirement which was decorated in its usual attire for encounters such as this; a small room decorated as a living room and bedroom all in one with a kitchenette and small breakfast bar to the side. It always reminded me of a muggle apartment.

"I know and I apologize profusely but it took me a while to shake Harry and Ron," I explained as I went to join him on the couch.

"That blasted weasel is always getting in my way," he said in a playful voice.

"Now, now Draco, let's not forget what's important here."

"Which is..." Draco prompted.

"You have me and Ron doesn't," I stated simply.

"Ah yes, can't be forgetting that," Draco smiled as he kissed me, gently at first but the passion grew quickly.

Before long our lips were creating a beautiful rhythm and we both got caught up in the moment. I lifted myself up onto Draco's lap so that I was straddling him and began to kiss him more fiercely, causing his breathing to hitch more than once.

Groaning into the kiss Draco flipped us over so that I was lying flat on the couch with him on top of me and he began to kiss me once more.

Bored of simply kissing I started to nibble slightly on Draco's bottom lip, asking for more in a way which only he understood. It didn't take him long to pick me up, bridal style, and carry me to the bed where he gently lay me down before joining me on the bed.

As soon as he was down I pounced once more, jumping on top of him and kissing him until we were both gasping for breath. We broke apart and I took advantage of this momentary relaxation to remove a few layers of Draco's clothing. First his jumper, then his shirt and finally his tie, the whole time giving him subtle sexy glances through my eye lashes.

"Your turn," Draco practically growled due to the lust in his voice as he flipped us over once more and began to remove each item of my clothing one by one until I was left only in my pants. Just as he was about to add them to the ever growing pile of my clothes on the floor I interrupted.

"Ah ah ... today it's my turn," I said as I smiled teasingly and turned him over onto his back.

Very slowly I moved so that I was straddling him before I pulled my hair back from my face with one hand and very gently began to kiss him. Starting with his forehead, then each cheek, then his chin, his eyelids, his nose and finally placed a very soft kiss on his mouth. His head came away from the pillow, searching for me and begging for a deeper kiss but I didn't give it to him. I loved having control of him for once.

I slowly started to kiss my way along his jawbone and down his throat and chest, pausing there for a moment to give each nipple a little bit of attention and causing a groan to escape Draco's lips, before moving on down his stomach, dipping my tongue quickly into his belly button as I went and stopping just above his belt buckle.

My fingers made light work of the buckle and the buttons on his trousers and I hooked my fingers around the tops of his trousers, slowly pulling them down his legs. As I did so I kissed his bare left leg all the way down to his foot where I discarded the trousers and made my way back up to his groin by kissing all the way back up his left leg. By this point his desire had quite clearly formed but I wasn't quite ready to give him what he wanted. I repeated the process of removing his trousers but this time with his boxers and kissing all the way down and back up his right leg.

When I reached his groin again he was standing full and proud. I took a good long look at his member before glancing up at him through my lashes. Upon seeing his pleading gaze I quickly took him all the way into my mouth, resulting in a beautiful groan from Draco. I slowly moved my head backwards until just the head of his member was in my mouth, at this point I started to suck ... hard. The groaning and moaning coming from Draco told me I was doing something right so I continued with my sucking, every now and then taking him completely into my mouth.

After a few more repeats of this I started to gently tickly his balls with my hands before taking each ball into my mouth and flicking it with my tongue, the whole time squeezing his shaft with my free hand.

I returned my mouth to his member after a short while and began to swirl my tongue in a circular motion around the head, resulting in more exquisite moans from Draco.

"I'm ... almost ... there ..." Draco gasped as I continued to work on his member. I knew he was trying to warn me that he was about to come and he was giving me a chance to pull away but that just wasn't in my nature. If you're going to start a job you've got to finish it properly.

As predicted Draco came straight into my mouth just seconds later and I swallowed every last drop of his delicious juices.

"Holy shit Hermione. That was fucking amazing! The best I've ever had for sure," Draco exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked when I moved back up to eye level.

"Truly," Draco said sincerely before wrapping me in his arms and kissing me passionately. "But now it's my turn," he said as he started to kiss me once more.

As he kissed me I felt his tongue dart into my mouth at exactly the same time that one of his fingers entered me and started pulsing in and out. The sensations sent me wild and it wasn't long before I was squirming from his touch.

After a couple of minutes I felt a second finger enter me as Draco's head moved away from my mouth and down towards my breast. The feeling of him gently sucking and nibbling on my nipple resulted in me pleading with him to enter me properly, to which he just chuckled and added another finger.

I lasted a couple more minutes before I could take it no longer.

"Draco!" I screamed.

"After the torture you just put me through you can put up with this for a little while longer," Draco smirked and I groaned.

After a few more minutes of what can only be described as the most pleasurable kind of torture Draco finally ceased his efforts and rolled over onto his back, allowing me to straddle him and allowing him to enter me.

As I moved our groins closer together I felt him fill me as far as was possible. I then began to move back and forth along his member, creating a beautiful rhythm which Draco met perfectly.

A few minutes later Draco flipped us over and began to pound into me much more ferociously, clearly he was reaching his climax. I tried to meet his thrusts as best as I could as I felt my own climax getting closer. After a few more thrusts I felt Draco release inside me, causing me to reach my climax at exactly the same time.

Draco collapsed on top of me as he tried to catch his breath which didn't return to normal for a while.

"Draco that was incredible," I whispered into his ear once I could catch my breath.

"Yes it was," Draco smiled at me as he rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his chest.

"I love you," I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too Hermione," Draco smiled into my hair and kissed my head.

We lay like that until we fell asleep and I dreamed all night of a beautiful blond haired lover.

_**Well there you go : )**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Please please please review, I'd love to know if that was any good or just utter rubbish, but please keep it civil, I'd rather not deal with flames if you don't mind : )**_

_**Oh and if you liked this you might like my friend's stories, check them out at xprettypuppyx**_

_**Until next time ... x**_


End file.
